


I Can't Play

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Classic rock bingo, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: Nikki lost his contacts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Classic Rock Bingo





	I Can't Play

**Author's Note:**

> Classic rock bingo.  
Not beta'd.

A loud bang made Vince turn around, to see the bassist slamming and throwing shit around. "What's crawled up your ass?" 

"I lost my damn contacts..." Nikki growled. 

"Where did you see them last?" Vince wanted to be helpful. 

The door flew open, "I don't want to know what you two are doing but keep it down" Mick grouched at them.

"Fuck you old man" Nikki seethed, "I lost my contacts, I can't play. "

"I was unaware it was time for the baby's nap" Mick snarked. 

Vince jumped between the two before they could kill each other. He was trying to push Nikki away from Mick when Tommy came bounding in, "Nikki! Woah, chill dude look" he brandished Nikki's contact case. 

"Where the fuck were they?" Nikki lunged for the case. 

"At the bottom of my makeup bag, no clue why but your good to go" Tommy smiled.


End file.
